My Little Zaney
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Firetail goes to fetch some mail, when she finds a little blue eyed robot in a box, left to get picked up for the dump. Idea from "My Little Dashy"


Note- This is based off the idea of "My Little Dashy", another FanFiction.

I'm Firetail. I'm not what you would call "normal." I'm a lion. About the size of an average teenager. I have two medium sized dragon wings, and a flaming tail. Cyan fur, bright green stripe down my back, and yellow paws and tummy. I'm even half dragon. Yep. Not normal.

And guys. This is my fursona. I use her to replace myself. Don't think that I THINK i'm a lion .

* * *

It was an average day. Normal. I was just sitting at my computer, checking some messages on Deviant Art. All of the sudden my mom yelled. "Firetail! I need you!" I sighed and got up from my comfy chair. She wanted my to go get the mail. I walked out into the hot summer sun, as it scorched my fur and skin. I got to the mailbox and retrieved the mail. I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was a box. Next to stuff we threw out. I ran to see what it was. It was labeled "Junk" and so i checked to see what was inside. There was some little computer thing, some kind of remote, all kinds of random junk. But there was one thing that stood out the most. There was a little blue eyed robot staring up at me. He looked sad, and uncomfortable. He looked chibi, and really cute. I picked him up and cradled the small thing like a baby. He smiled for a second, but frowned again. I decided to take him with me. The box said "junk" anyway. I gave the mail back to my mom, and got the little robot in my room without her noticing. He looked a lot happier here. I cuddled him for a while, because...well, I'm a "snugglebunny" and will hug anything I could. " What's your name?" I asked him. He looked around, and grabbed a pencil. He wrote down something on a sheet of paper. I picked it up and read. "Zane?" I said, reading out loud. The robot nodded, and smiled.

I moved him off my desk to my bed. He found it quite snug, and flipped around on it. I have to admit, I have a pretty good mattress. I noticed after a while, he just lay there, and started to pant a little. I figured he was hot, hence my room is in the back of the house. I turned on the fan, and he instantly lit up with joy. I stood, there, watching him play on the bed. He seemed to be pretty flexible, doing all these little rolls and flips. A while later, I decided to turn my T.V on. Zane perked up and turned to the T.V, carefully crawling on my bed toward it. He looked confused, and turned his head slightly sideways. I showed him the remote, and pressed a button, causing the channel to change. He glanced at the remote, then the T.V. Zane clapped in delight! I let him have the remote, and he went through every channel. He attempted to walk on my bed, but was so wobbly. He noticed a little plushie animal on my bed, and backed up. Zane shook in fright. I picked up the little animal, and moved it toward him. He looked at me and then the animal multiple times, while backing up away from it. I placed it back where it was in the first place once Zane got close to the end of my bed. He whimpered and looked very worried. I gave him a hug, and placed him back on the bed. He just looked at me with big eyes, and I couldn't help it. Someone that cute wouldn't be able to go without being tickles. I got him right in the sides, and he started giggling with joy. He kicked a little bit, but he was mostly enjoying it. I'd finally stopped after 3 minutes, leaving him out of breath. I went to get him something to drink, and came right back. I wonder if he could drink anything without being shorted out. Right when I gave it to him, he started drinking. A lot. Didn't have to tell him a thing. He drank the entire glass, followed by a small little burp. I giggled, and petted him lightly. Zane smiled and spotted my computer.

I had to help him to get onto my desk. He stared at my computer, and looked around on my Facebook. He figured out how to use the mouse all on his own. He looked down at the keys, then up at me in confusion and pointed to them. I pulled up a new tab, and typed in "Google." Zane watched as my fingers sped quickly across the keyboard. I clicked the little search box, and directed Zane's little hands on the keyboard. When I let go, he looks at the keyboard, presses down hard on one quickly, and then looks up and giggles. He typed in a few random letters, and then looked at the screen. He pressed the space bar, and typed "snow." I looked at the screen confusingly. He then giggled and pressed the space bar again. He typed "ice." Where were all these words coming from? Soon he was typing many words on the same topic. He must have had a "cold" fetish. You know, I couldn't keep playing with him all the time. So I moved him out of the way of the computer. He didn't look like he cared. I went to Youtube, and was going to watch a Pewdiepie video. I then looked at Zane, who was still on my desk. I clicked off of youtube for his sake. I gave him a pencil and paper to keep him busy, and I left the room.

When I came back, I was amazed by what he'd done. Zane drew some beautiful pictures! There was a dragon, a few little snowflakes, and some type of bird. He didn't notice I was in the room, so he jumped when I sat down at my desk. I could tell he was a shy one. He was scared easy, and hasn't talked to me yet. I tickled him lightly. "Hey, buddy. Can you speak?" He nodded, and looked down at his feet. "Aww, you can talk to me!" I assured. Zane's attention went to me. "Um...uh.." he murmured. I smiled and waited for him to finish. "I...I...I love you.." he said quietly, and spread his arms out for a hug. I snugged him for about 30 minutes, he was a cuddly little guy. I set him back on my bed, and turned on the Wii. The game I had in was "Super Smash Brothers Brawl." I looked at Zane and gave him the other Wii remote. He looked at it and pressed it's buttons, making the lights on the bottom blink. When I got the game set up, including the characters, I started the match. He pressed some buttons rapidly, and I started to fight back, but he managed to throw me off stage. I think he already knew how to play. I won a few matches, but he was the true victor.

I thought it was time he heard some music I liked. I set up my music playlist on youtube and allowed him to listen. He looked so confused. I even let him listen to rap, and I couldn't really tell if Zane liked it or not. But, he listen to every song on the playlist. Every second of each one. Just then, my cat, Dragonstar, walked into the room. (yes that is her real name XD) Zane looked at her, and jumped off my desk. He attempted to hug her, but she avoided. She walked toward my window, which was open, and laid out in the sunshine coming through. Zane followed and laid next to her. Dragonstar just stared at him, and mewed. Zane petted her, and she started to purr. He whined and backed up. He got kinda hot around there, ecause of the warm sun heating the carpet. He hid in my closet, but then noticed all of the plushie animals in there. I went over and picked him up. He looked pitiful. It was getting late, so I decided I should put him to bed somewhere. I threw all of the stuffed animals off my bed, and made a little place for Zane. He instantly fell asleep. I feel that this'll be fun.

A few months later...

"Hey, um...I think your sister jacked my system again." Zane said sadly. "Frofree!" I yelled. I could here my sister, Frofree's laughs from the other room. Zane was pretty big now, and as big as he'll get. I stared at him, and had to admit. "Zane, I think it's time you moved out." He looked at me in confusion. "The house is pretty full of members, and I think you should carry on." We both walked to the door. Zane turned to me. "I will always love you." he said, and he hugged me. "I will too." I replied, hugging back. After he'd left, I thought I'd never see him again...until he became a ninja.


End file.
